undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
In a Day/Issue 3
This is Issue 3 of In a Day, entitled "All About Time". This issue is Jack-centric. 03, All About Time 01:22 Alright, so here’s the situation: over 200 zombies is just outside the RV, and they are slowly turning their attention to us. This can get very dangerous, very quickly. I am the last remaning on the roof as Jerry and Gehert goes back inside the RV. The flashlight is off, and I’m just starring into the darkness. I can’t see the zombies, but I can hear them, and I can smell them. Oh, can I smell them. Going inside the RV, Jerry and Gehert are already explaning how it looks. The others seem shocked. Understandable. “So what do we do?” Kate asks, looking around. I too look, but only at Kate. Despite the tense situation, I still find time to check Kate out. I’m sure she knows I’m doing it, but she never says anything. I adore Kate, really. She’s beautiful, clever, funny. I’d wish I had the guts to make a move. I don’t though. “We leave, that’s what I said.” Franz barks. “We’re not leaving, okay.” Jerry says. “There’s no way we’d get past the horde.” “If we really wanted, we’d find a way.” Franz continues. “Yeah, but we don’t want to.” Jerry argues and looks around. Franz silently swears and then turns to look out the windsheild. “We’re going to stay put for now. We’ll be fine, okay?” Jerry says. I nod, still discretely looking at Kate. Then Kate turns around, and I open my mouth awkwardly. Kate just smiles and walks past me. 02:43 Kate and I have been playing cards for almost an hour now. We play cards everyday, but usually not with herds right outside. It’s really frustrating. Especially in the middle of the night. “We’ll be fine.” Kate says softly. I catch myself, looking nervously over my shoulder. As Kate speaks, I turn my head to hear and smiles. “Yeah, yeah, I know.” I mutter and plays my card. The looks out the window again. “They’ll be gone in an hour, just watch.” Kate continues to try and comfort me. Not working though. “Yeah...” I say and looks at her. She has her head tilted, looking me in the eyes. Within a second, I get totally overwhelmed by her beauty. Her freckles, beautiful brown hair, her brown eyes. “Something’s wrong?” Kate asks. “I...” I snap out of it. “No, no. I’m fine.” “Well, it’s your turn.” Kate says, nodding to the cards. And just as I play my next card, we feel something. The RV has begun to shake. That means there are many zombies trying to get into the RV. Let’s just hope they’re trying from both sides, othewise will the RV tip over at some point. “Alright, keep calm.” Jerry says. “They still can’t get in.” “No, not yet.” Franz barks. And I realize Franz is right. It’s just a matter of time. Deaths *None Credits *Jerry Vance *Jack Hanson *Kate Taze *Franz Lowbar *Gehert Sax Category:Hope On The Rocks Category:Hope On The Rocks Issues Category:Issues Category:In a Day Category:In a Day Issues